The World We Know (REWRITE)
by XLady-ZoZo-The-Pict-PrincessX
Summary: Slight X-over between King Arthur and Gladiator. 3 girls are sent back in time to follow their 'destinies'. How will they influence the lives of the knights. TristanOC LancelotOC GawainOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**** Hello everyone. This is going to be rewrite of one of my first fanfictions. Since I last updated anything I feel like I have grown in maturity as a writer and I would my works to reflect that. Most of these chapters probably won't change at all because I feel like they work well where as other will get a complete re write. Please bare with me, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters from King Arthur and Gladiator.**

* * *

Chapter 1

2014

Jasmine Matthew's brushed black hair out of her face as she looked up at the sky. She had just finished her martial arts and weaponry practice with her two friends Stephanie Fletcher and Felicity Scully. She smiled as she felt herself relax under the suns warm rays, it was one of the first warm days they'd had since Winter had ended and she wanted to enjoy it before the Spring rain set in. Hearing excited chatter, she glanced back to see her friends exit through the automatic doors. It was routine for them to discuss their practise sessions - what they thought their strengths were, and where they felt they needed to improve.

"That has got to be the best we've ever worked today!" Said a very enthusiastic Felicity, as she threw her bag down and did a cartwheel. She was the more active of the three and no matter what she was doing, she always had a smile on her face. She span around to collect her bag and ran up to Jasmine. Upon reaching her she jumped into the air, clicking her heels together as she did, her long mousy brown hair bouncing away behind her.

Jasmine smiled slightly at her friend. She was the more quiet and reserved one out of the trio. She always sat back and observed the things that went on around her. However, she usually had a smile on her face as she watched her friends laughing and joking around with each other. Jasmine used to be just like them, but after losing her father she changed. She'd lost her mother when she was very young and her father tried to bring her up as best he could. However two years ago, he finally decided he could no longer cope and took is own life. After that she became quiet and stopped going out with her friends.

"I suppose your right, Felicity. We did do well today."

"Oi! How many times have I told you? It's Flick or nothing!"

"Okay...Nothing."

Flick mouth opened in shock before she replied. "You've been reading _Perks of Being a Wallflower_ again. How many times have you read that book?"

Jasmine gave a small shrug before moving on. Showering was very high on her list of priorities at the moment - sweat was definitely not a good look...or smell!

"Hey Jas? Flick and I are going our tonight. Are you going to grace with your presence?" Said Stephanie as she walked up beside her, her ash blond hair blowing in her her face because of a light gust of wind.

"You already know the answer to that one Steph."

"Yeah. I suppose so. Oh well. I guess I was kind of hoping you would come. But don't worry. I won't force you to."

Jasmine smiled at Steph's sincerity and began to walk in the direction of her house, with her friends following close behind. She was thinking about what had been said when she began to feel light, warm and dizzy all at once. She came to a halt, hoping she could stop the world from spinning beneath her feet. Her friends carried on a few paces in front of her before stopping.

"Jas? Are you OK? You don't look so good." Said Flick in concern. They began moving towards her when a bright light appeared from nowhere and blinded them both. When they opened their eyes, Jasmine was gone.

"Jasmine? Where are you? JASMINE?"

That was the last thing that Steph said before everything went black.

442 AD

Jasmine felt herself drop onto a cold and hard floor. She gave a small groan before attempting to open her eyes. She moved her right hand away from her slightly so she could lift herself up, but as she did she felt something underneath it. Her eyes widened as she realised she was touching a foot. She looked up. An elderly man dressed in elegant white and red robes was looking down at her, with both a look of amusement and shock on his face.

She jumped up onto her knees and looked around. Her eyes soon trailed across a young man with dark hair dressed in Armour and a blank expression. She gasped and crawled back until she hit a wall.

"Do not be frightened child. We will not hurt you. I am Caesar Marcus Aurelius and this is General Maximus Decimus Meridius. Please, come and join us over in the seating area. We have much to discuss." Jasmine simply looked at the Caesar in fright and shock, trying to determine if it was safe to trust him or not. Finally she stood up and walked over to where he and the General had just taken a seat. She stood looking around in wonderment until she finally looked over at them. Aurelius and the General each had a small smile on the faces as they watched her run delicate fingers over a ceramic jug.

"Please, take a seat, child. We have much to talk about." He waited until she sat down to continue. "Three weeks ago, I had a most unforgettable dream. In my dream I was visited by a woman dressed in white with long flowing blond hair. I asked her if she was an Angel of our Saviour, but she said no and that she was something else entirely. She told me that she was a Dimension Shifter of some sort and that in three weeks time she would send a young woman from the year 2014 to our time. When asked why, she merely stated that it was the wish of the Gods that she was to come to our time." He looked at her kindly before continuing. "Well my dear, the time has come and you are the young woman that she spoke of."

Jasmine sat there in shock upon hearing this. She leaned forward in her seat, rubbing her temples, trying to get her head around what she had been told.

"I can see that you're having trouble taking this in. I struggled with it myself for many days. I was very worrisome when she said Gods rather than God. She assured me that although I am a follower of the Christian faith, the Gods of history were still very strong in the minds of many."

Jasmine rubbed her hands over her face before she stood up and began to pace behind the chair. "This has to be a dream! I can't believe it! I must have been hit over the head on my way home. If it is, then I blame Flick! UH! Why the hell do the weird things always happen to me? Well I suppose there's nothing I can do about it? If I am dreaming then I will wake up eventually, I might as well enjoy myself while I'm here." She stopped pacing. Jasmine truly believed that she was suffering from a knock to the head. Time travel wasn't possible! "What's going to happen now then?"

"Well that's why Maximus is here. We were just discussing what the public will know of you, what they will call you, your family history. You will be staying with Maximus and his family uh..."

As she sat down again, Jasmine looked at him momentarily till she realised he was asking for her name. "Oh. Jasmine, my name's Jasmine."

"Jasmine...Beautiful name." He said with a smile. "You will be staying with Maximus under the alias Rosita Meridius. Everyone will think you are his younger sister who has been asked for help in strategical planning and being apart of the up coming campaign in Germania."

'Was that even allowed?' Jasmine just decided to nod in understanding at what Caesar had just said, coming to the slow realisation that she wasn't going home yet.

"Now. We have clothes, Armour, weapons and a horse prepared for your journey to Maximus' home. On the way their I suggest that your wear your Armour for safety, just in case." She nodded her head again and with that Caesar stood, she and Maximus standing out of respect, and left the room.

After a minute or two of silence, Maximus spoke to Jasmine for the first time since she arrived there. "Your new items are on the chair just across the room. I shall be just outside the door when you are ready." He bowed his head slightly and left the room, leaving Jasmine to get ready for her journey and new 'life' ahead of her.

She began to change, going through her new mantra in her head: 'There's no place like home! There's no place like home!'

452 AD

Stephanie and Felicity were returning to Hadrian's Wall after a mission to the south with Arthur and the Sarmation Knights. They had arrived in this time just 6 months ago, in very much the same way as Jasmine had. Except they landed at the feet of Arthur and his Knights and ten years later than her. (Of course, they did not know about Jasmine's predicament).

Everyone was exhausted. They had been away for three weeks and felt ready to go to bed as soon as they arrived back to the wall. The Knights had only one year left of service before they were granted their freedom, and you could feel the happiness and excitement fill the air all around them.

They rode back to the fort in an exhausted silence, however it didn't last long. An arrow flew out of the forest next to them and hit Galahad in the thigh, causing him to fall off of his horse.

Woads appeared from the forest like ghosts and rushed towards the knights ready to fight to the death.

Tristan started to fire arrows from his bow, along with Bors. Gawain, Lancelot and Arthur got off their horses and into fighting stances, whilst Dagonet, Felicity and Stephanie dealt with Galahad.

Their beds would have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Hello everyone. This is going to be rewrite of one of my first fanfictions. Since I last updated anything I feel like I have grown in maturity as a writer and I would my works to reflect that. Most of these chapters probably won't change at all because I feel like they work well where as other will get a complete re write. Please bare with me, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the characters from King Arthur and Gladiator.**

* * *

Chapter 2

452 AD

The thunder of hooves was a deep rumbling backdrop against the war cries of the natives. The dull sky seemed to darken as these battle cries soon changed to ones of death. The Sarmation Knights were few in number, but they were a force to be reckoned with. The twang of bows and the clashing of metal swords became the soundtrack for Tristan's dance of death. He had mastered the art of silently killing long ago, never making a sound, not even in anger.

Dagonet began preparing strips of cloth from an extra pair of trousers as Steph began to assess Galahad's wound and began removing the necessary herbs from her satchel. She gave Dagonet a short glance before stating, "This is going to hurt."

Before Galahad could provide any protests, Dagonet had grabbed his upper body and pinned him. As he began to comprehend what was going on, he felt Steph give the arrow a slight tug. He bit down on Dagonet's arm brace to stop himself from screaming.

"I'm going to have to make a small incision to get it out!" She turned to the side to pick up a small blade and a bottle of ale. "Flick, go and help the others. Dagonet and I have got things under control here." She said, as she began to crush some of the herbs. Flick glanced her way before drawing her sword and joining the Knights.

Flick had taken down 3 woads before she saw one silently approaching Lancelot from behind. Realising she was too far away to throw her battle axe at her, she chose the louder route.

"Lancelot behind you!" Hearing her shout, Lancelot span around just as the woad started to run at him. She held her short sword above her head, spitting angry guttural words at him. She was young with very little skill. Lancelot stepped to the side, raised one of his twin swords and took her head off in one swoop. He moved with such grace, that had Tristan seen the event, he would have been proud.

"I was of the belief that I had heard your loudest screech last month in the tavern when Gladiolus pulled you into his lap." A smirk appeared on his face as he sauntered towards her. "I fear you may have deafened me, even at that distance."

She gave him a small smile, "just be grateful you arrogant twit!" She punched him in the arm before walking away. The battle had slowly began to die down as they spoke.

"Oh, but I am princess..." He trailed off as he glanced over her shoulder. "Felicity! Move!"

Flick quickly turned coming face to face with the blue mass of a particularly large woad. She raised her sword when an arrow thumped into his head. His face went blank as he slumped to the ground. She remained in her stance as she gaped at him before lowering her sword to look around. _'Who did that?'_ Galahad was still on the ground suffering the after effects of Steph's minor surgery, Bors was using his 'sacred' knuckle blades to brutally attack those still brave enough to fight and Tristan was just removing his blade from one of the many bodies littering the floor around him.

She was soon joined by Lancelot, who removed the arrow from the woads head, ignoring the blank stare he received for his efforts. She watched him taking in the details of the arrow hoping for an answer to her silent question. She was not disappointed. "It's a Roman Legion Arrow." He glanced her way before looking around the battle field. It was then that they both noticed another twelve bodies with arrows slammed into them. "There is someone here. In the trees, picking off the ones we did not notice."

She agreed with him before leading him over to the other knights. Galahad was now staggering to his feet with the help of Gawain and Dagonet. He was letting off a string of curses and muttering about wenches and their love of all things sharp. Gawain gave him an indulgent smile before slapping him on the back, "Be grateful that she has chosen to side with us." Galahad nodded before turning his attention to the others.

"Arthur. It appears we had a helping hand with the woads." Stated Tristan, as he cleaned his sabre.

"Yes Tristan, we did. I am of the belief that the next part of the dimension shifters meddling is coming true. A month ago I was given a reminder that the next person to join us would aid us in our fight with the woads but never actually enter the battle. They have travelled all the way from Rome." He looked around at all of his Knights be fore continuing. "I would appreciate it if you mind your manners. Especially you Lancelot."

Following their agreement to be on their best behaviour, the group began to collect their horses and supplies before regrouping at the edge of the forest. They peered through the leaves, looking for their silent helper. But they neither heard or saw anything to indicate the presence of another.

"Perhaps he has already moved on." Gawain suggested. "From a distance we can appear a little intimidating. It is possible he feels safer keeping that distance for the moment." Before anyone else could make a comment, they heard a rustling in the trees ahead of them. They remained silent as it began to move closer, however as soon as the noise started, it stopped. The perplexed Knights began to look at each other in wonder. Lancelot was about to suggest that they move on when they heard a very low and rumbling growl, that had waves of anger flowing through it. The origin of the noise remained unknown until a large she-wolf moved from behind the tress, her hackles high and her lips back revealing her teeth as she growled. Tristan, Galahad and Bors reached for their bows and strung them.

Before they could loose them, an arrow embedded itself into the earth at the knights feet. They looked up to see a cloaked figure appear on a large tan stallion with a black mane and tail, holding their bow at their side. They jumped off their horse and walked over to the wolf before removing their hood to reveal a woman with long, wavy black hair, with tanned skin, full red lips and green eyes as deep as the forest.

"Do not shoot her, she is only trying to protect me." She said as she looked at the knights, one by one. "Down girl. They mean no harm." The she-wolf stopped growling and relaxed, but not completely. "Please, forgive my friend. Lupe is not used to other men yet."

"All is forgiven. No one was hurt." Replied Arthur with a small smile. "I must thank you for your skill with a bow. There would have been more injuries had you not."

"It was my pleasure. However I must say; do not allow your women fighters onto the battlefield if they are not going to pay attention to their surroundings. If I had not been there, your friend would have been dead." If they could kill, the woman would have collapsed in that moment from the dark looks she received from Flick.

"Of course. Are you the one I was told about?"

"Yes, I am. I was heading towards the fort at Hadrians Wall when I spotted the fight and thought I should give you a hand, Arthur Castus."

"How do you know who I am?" Asked Arthur, who was shocked at her knowledge of his identity.

"You are the only Commander on this Island who checks on each of his Knights whilst fighting off a hoard of Woads." She said laughingly, as Arthur began to blush.

"Yes, I believe I do check to see that none are dead. But, please, we do not yet know your name, my lady."

"There have been many names during my time in Roman service. But, I am right in guessing that you wish for my birth name." When Arthur nodded his head she continued. "My name Rosita Jasmina Meridius and I was second in command to Maximus Decimus Meridius."

"You fought alongside the famous General and helped in the battle against the barbarians in Germania?" Said Arthur in surprise.

"I did. I even helped him lead the charge. Now, enough talk of what has been. I wish to continue to the wall as I have been travelling for a very long time and I am in need of rest." She said, as the knights suddenly noticed how tired she looked.

"Of course. Knights! Prepare to move out." As the knights began to disperse, Tristan stood watching the strange woman in quiet contemplation and suspicion. Throwing it aside, he decided to give the woman a chance to prove herself to be a worthy ally and friend.

Tristan, however, was not the only one who was studying the new comer. Flick and Steph were both watching the woman. Both had agreed silently with each other that this woman looked familiar. That she was not who she claimed to be. They wanted to know more about her and were determined to do so...with or without her knowing.


End file.
